legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Commander vs. Kylo Ren
Amset-Ra: ...and that's how I got back to the present. Wyldstyle: But how did the Twelfth Doctor send your past self back to the past. Amset-Ra: He couldn't, although the Eleventh Doctor could. Dr. Inferno: And who is the TARDIS? Amset-Ra: The T'ruly '''A'nnoying 'R'ogues 'D'oing 'I'nsane 'S'tuff? That's still a mystery. '''Ogel: Who is Doctor Who? Amset-Ra: CORONA! Bzzzzznnnnn... Amset-Ra: Aahh, it's good to be back. Count Dooku: Good evening, and welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. Our battle would have taken place at the Battle Droid Factory on Geonosis, but since that meddling R2-D2 destroyed it, we have no choive but to hold it here. General Grievous: Has anyone been following Droid Tales? If you have, then you will know that the mysterious rogue is- Count Dooku: Don't give it away! In the Red Corner is the Alien Commander representing the Fighting Pyramid for the Phobans, give it up for Havek! Alien Queen: DON'T. FAIL. ME. AGAIN. Havek: Why, of course, my queen, I shall try not to- Alien Queen: TRYING. ISN'T. HARD. ENOUGH. Count Dooku: In the Blue Corner is a Sith lord from the future, meet Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren: 'Sup. Count Dooku: Jek-14, pass out the awards. Jek-14: But I don't work for you guys any- oh, all right. The User of the Week award goes to Commandosaur for voting in Triceratops to fight Lord Garmadon in two different seasons! Commandosaur: That's a strange reason to pass out an award. Jek-14: I know, right? The Minifigure of the Week award goes to Bansha for patenting Bansha Fodder. Bansha: Brought to you by Heartlake Juice Bar. Count Dooku: Axel, make your prediction. Amset-Ra: First, Axel, you may notice an angler fish behind you. You may also notice its light above you. And you may also notice that you're tied to a chair. Axel: Hey, that's the angler I caught! But wouldn't an electric chair be more efficient? Amset-Ra: Nah, this is more elaborate. Now, Axel, if you guess wrong, the angler will shock you. Get it? Axel: Got it! Amset-Ra: Good. Axel: I predict that Havek will win, knowing that Kylo's Force powers aren't fully developed, seeing that his movie hasn't come out yet. Count Dooku: Confusing, but I'll go with it. Grievous, start the battle. General Grievous: Fight! Havek: Meet my new and improved Alien army! Kylo Ren: No. Meet my army! Flametroopers, attack! First Order Flametroopers: Roger-roger! Battle Droid: Hey! Fwooooooooooommmm! Aliens: Eeeekk! Havek: This is no horror movie, incompetent soldiers! Here, take these crystals and insert them into your chests. They do. Havek: Now you can fire lasers! Alien: IM'A CHARGIN' MAH- Sizzle... Alien: -lazor? Hovok and Hyvak enter the pyramid. Alien Queen: You're late. Hyvak: Sorry, we just came back from a road trip. Hovok: Which I did not go on. Amset-Ra: So, guys, who are you voting for? Hyvak: Havek! Hovok: Kylo Ren! Alien Queen scowls at Hovok. Hovok: Uh, I mean, Havek! Zapzapzapzapzap! FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Count Dooku: It appears both sides are losing forces. Havek: Aliens! Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Havek: Behold! The ETX Alien Infiltrator! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Kylo Ren: Behold! The First Order Transport! Havek: Wow. A modern-day rendition of the MTT. There is a figure moving among the bleachers. ???: Wait a minute... Vorp! Kylo Ren: I will teach you the ways of the Force. Havek: Actually, that won't be necessary. I am signed up for free lessons from Master Yoda. Kylo Ren: At least learn from me! Force shove! Sproinggg... Havek: Whoooooaaaa... Kylo Ren: Oaff! Count Dooku: Kylo Ren force-shoved Havek into the ropes, but he bounced back and knocked him over! Havek: Now, troops! Fire at will! Billy Starbeam: Eeeeek! Zarkzarkzarkzark! Kylo Ren: Aaaaaargh! Now, taste my lightsaber! Bzzzznnn... Havek: I don't think lightsabers are very appetizing... Kylo Ren: It's high in protein and fiber! Vvnnvvnnvvnn! Aliens: Eeekk! We weren't trained to fight Sith lords! Havek: That was a small oversight... Vorp! Kylo Ren: Invizable! What are you doing here?! Invizable: I'm intercepting you, what did you expect? Havek: NOW!!! Zarkzarkzarkzark!!!! Havek: And now to give you the boot. Boot! Kylo Ren: Cuuuurrrrse yooooouuuu, Iiiiiinviiiiizaaaaabllllle... Ding! Invizable: My work here is done. General Grievous: Alien Commander wins! Can I have some ice cream? Count Dooku: Droida don't eat ice cream, remember? General Grievous: I! AM! NOT! A! DROID!!!! Bzzn bzzn bzzn bzzn! Vinyinyinyinyinyinyinyin! Count Dooku: End transmission before this maniac kills me! AntiMatter: VERY WELL DONE, INVIZABLE. NOW ALL THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE IS THAT I NEED TO BE VOTED INTO THE SEASON. Invizable: I will arrange that, Master. End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Alien Commander vs. Kylo Ren? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Battles Category:Season 2 Battles Category:Round 1 Battles